One Wonderful Winters' Night
by oathkeepper94
Summary: Jessica Fox never believed in the Guardians...until she met Jack Frost.


~One Wonderful Winters' Night~

A Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) X Original Character Fanfiction

By oathkeepper94

As I started to get out of my car and walk up to my apartment building, snow started to fall.

Winter was coming.

The sun was slowly setting, and it was starting to get colder. I pulled my hat down even further, pulled my gloves down to make sure that they would stay on, and wrapped my jacket and scarf around myself to stay warm for the journey from my warm, cozy car to my even warmer and cozier bed in my apartment. I thought about playing winter themed songs for the next several days for my clients in my music therapy clinic room in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Walking across the parking lot, I thought about all of my younger clients and of how they were all excited for Christmas to come. They were so excited for Santa Claus to bring them all of their presents.

Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy…I remember when I was a child, I believed in all of these fictional characters. I even had the dream that every child has now: wanting to see them. Wanting to actually meet them.

But I grew up. I'm now living my own dream of becoming a music therapist and I'm helping those in need with my love of music.

I walked up to the second floor and pulled out my key to unlock the door. When I walked in, my orange and white cat, Josie, greeted me with her strange, high pitched meow. I put down my bags on the table next to me and bent down to pet her. Josie started to purr. I smiled, "Hey Josie, nice to see you too." She started to rub against my leg.

I walked into my room and saw my pajamas on my bed waiting for me. I took off my work clothes and got changed into my two piece purple pajamas. I took out the pony tail that was holding my long brown hair and let it drop. The weird, tingling feeling after wearing a pony tail for so long came around. I flopped down on my bed and Josie joined me.

I turned my head to my left and stared out at my window, which was already starting to frost over.

But it just started to snow…

It just started to get cold enough…

There was one other fictional character I knew of that could do that…

_Jack Frost…_

"Well, an _adult_ believes in me? Now _this_ sure is different!" I heard a voice to my right.

I looked over and jumped up, "WWAAHH!" I fell off my bed and down to the floor. I got up to my knees, and hid behind my bed.

The young man laughed, "I can tell you're still a child at heart. That's why you believe in me, right?" He asked.

The young man had white hair, an unusual color for hair, even with all the crazy colors people pick to dye their hair with these days. His blue hoodie and brown pants were covered in frost, and he had no shoes on. The staff in his hand also had frost in the middle, right where he was holding it. Could it really be him…?

"Are you really Jack Frost?" I asked.

"Well, of course, otherwise it would still be just you and your cat!" He smiled, "What's your name?"

"J-Jessica…" I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica!" Jack said. "So, if you really are a child at heart…and you can see me…then that means that you really do believe in me!" He jumped onto the bed; Josie jumped down and ran out of the room.

"If you're real…then does that mean that the others are…?"

"Oh, you mean North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny? Yeah, they're all real too! We call ourselves Guardians, and our job is to protect the children all around the world and have them keep believing in us."

I smiled, "So that means that the five of you were also protecting me when I was a child."

"You got it! Our main threat is usually Pitch Black…the Boogie Man. He's always trying to make children coward in fear so he can be the most powerful being ever, but we stop him every time!" Jack jumped off of the bed, stood his staff up straight, jumped on it with one foot and started to balance on it. He put his hands behind his head, smiled, and laughed.

I started to laugh along with him, I still couldn't believe I was seeing and actually talking with what was supposed to be a fictional character. Movies from my childhood had made him out to be a bad guy, but that, but that was so hard to believe now that I've seen this young man, right in front of me. This wonderful, beautiful, young man…

We talked some more, we laughed some more, we told each other all sorts of stories. Stories about the North Pole. Stories about riding in North's sleigh. Stories about my clients. Stories about how relaxed my clients can be after hearing the first note I play.

The time soon came to be midnight. I was starting to get tired. My eyes were drooping. I soon laid my head down as my eyes slowly went to sleep for the night. I managed to get one last sentence out, "I've always believed in you, Jack Frost…and the others too…I just never wanted to admit it…"

Jack Frost took off my glasses for me, gave me a quick little kiss on the cheek, and whispered in my ear, "I know, Jessica Fox, I know. We will always watch over you, even if you never see any of us…good night, and sweet dreams."

With that last sentence, I fell asleep, dreaming about Jack Frost in a winter wonderland on a wonderful winters' night.


End file.
